fairy of jugement partie 1
by tenebi
Summary: une fille qui veut mourir mais qu'un petit garçon empêche pourquoi ? ? voici le rêve que fait levy et gajil mais qu'es donc un rêve , un souvenir ou tous simplement leur imagination liée du passé une fanfic levy x gajil tous appartiennent à leur créateur sauf yami la fée du pardon et le village tournesol
1. Chapter 1

Dans la ville de Magnolia, un homme aux cheveux noirs faits un étrange rêve .ce rêve était plus un souvenir qu'un produit de son imagination, il se voyait jeune environ âgé de 9 ans, il empêchait une jeune fille de tomber dans un précipice en la tenant par la main.

\- Le jeune Gajil : Pourquoi veux- tu mourir?

-La jeune fille : Un monstre comme moi ne devrait pas vivre.

-Jeune Gajil: Non, non, tu dois vivre, je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

-la jeune fille : si je vis c'est tout ce royaume et bien plus,

Qui cours à sa perte

-jeune Gajil : pourquoi pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi doit se sacrifier

Le petit Gajil commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux

-la fille : j'ai tout perdu à cause d'elle si je meurs, elle meurt, mais avant de quitté ce monde dit-moi ton nom mon ami.

Le jeune garçon qui reniflait répondit : Gail , toi

-la jeune : **** (note de l'auteur : ceci est un silence)

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et lâcha sa main

Gail se réveilla en sueur encore ce rêve, c'était la quatrième fois pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait-il

Dans le dortoir de fairy Hill, Levy s'était réveillée, elle aussi avait fait ce rêve.


	2. Chapter 2 début de journée mouvementé

Panther Lily : Gajil, Gajil réveil-toi tu vas être en retard

Gajil : ah euh quoi oh merde c'est vrai

Tout en se préparent en vitesse Gajil repensait à ce rêve était, qui êtes, se fut Lily qui sortit notre cher mangeur d'acier.

Lily : bon laisse- moi deviner tu as encore fait ce rêve pas vrai

Gajil : ouais, mais c'était différent elle n'était pas juste un visage sans couleur, était plus expressif et coloré, mais il était encore flou (note de l'auteur : imaginé u visage dont les yeux sont cachés par l'ombre)

Les deux amis partir de leur domicile en courant .Gajil devait être à l'heure pour la préparation de participant au grand jeu sportif de fairy tail .il avait accepté d'être le partenaire de Levy pour une des épreuves.

FLASH BACK

Comme d'habitude, Gajil était assis à une table dans le coin de la guilde entraine de parler avec Panther Lily quand il sentit quelque chose derrière lui «salut Gajil» dit une petite voix qu'il reconnut sur-le-champ il se retourna et vit Levy dit crevette.

Gajil : oh salut, alors crevette qu'es tu me veux

Levy : tu veux être mon partenaire pour l'épreuve d'escalade?

Gajil : ok mais pourquoi pas demander à un de tes boul… coéquipiers

Levy : ils ne veulent pas

Gajil : quoi!

Lev : la dernière fois jett a mal assuré et j'ai failli me tué pendant une pratique

PAUSE COURS CENT-UN SUR L'ESCALADE

Levy seras la grimpeuse et gajil ou jett selon le moment assure la monté

FIN DU COURS CENT-UN

Gajil : et tu crois que je serais meilleurs

Levy : jett a trop peur pour réessayer

La crevette se fit son air de chien battu gajil ne put résister et accepta. Levy parti rejoindre ses amie le sourire à la lèvre pendant un demie seconde gajil vis le visage de la fille de son rêve sur Levy

FIN DU FLASH BLACK

Enfin arriver après un énorme jogging matinal à dix degrés, en entrant il chercha Levy mais il cherché pas la bonne Levy il chercher la petite crevette toute fifille mais trouvas une Levy très garçons manquée : elle portait un short de basket uni bleu marin et un chandail marin noir avec des épaulettes en cuir sur les coudes, elle portait aussi des gangs d'escalade couleur peau sans doigt, des souliers de course noir, mais elle portait comme toujours son fameux bandeau orange. Elle lisait un livre assied aux bars

Gajil : salut crevette

Levy : salut gajil, en lui fessant un sourire

Encore une fois gajil vit le visage de cette fille

Gajil : alors crevette on est habiller sportif aujourd'hui

Levy : oui avant je m'habillais toujours comme ça

Levy : dit gajil

Gajil : quoi ?

Levy : c'est temps si je fais un rêve très étrange

Gajil : un rêve?

Levy : oui je vois un petit garçon qui te ressemble et qui me retient de tomber d'une falaise et puis tout est noir

Gajil était très intrigué de savoir plus sur son rêve mais il préféra ne pas trop la préoccuper

Gajil : tu lis trop crevette ça commence a affecté ton imagination

Levy : tu as surement raison, viens on s'inscrire


	3. Chapter 3 le sceau

Après juste dix minutes d'attente, nos deux compagnons arrivèrent au kiosque d'inscription

Mirajane : bonjours vous deux donc Gajil et Levy

Mirajane leur tendit un formulaire d'inscription

Mirajane : alors Levy t'a encore l'intention de gagner

LEVY : oui plus que jamais

Mirajane : je crois qu'après cette année tu devras arrêter

Levy : oui tu as raison

Gajil : pourquoi? Tu as trop perdu

Levy : mais non idiot je suis la gagnante des jeux depuis maintenant 6 ans.

Gajil : quoi une petite crevette gagnante ça doit être supé facile

BANG !

Levy oui Levy venait de frapper Gajil sur sa tête avec son point assez fort pour que l'homme d'acier s'accroupisse en se tenant la tête

Gajil : non, mais ça ne va pas la crevette

Levy qui avait entre-temps fini le formulaire et dit : «mira je te laisse lui expliquer Gajil on se retrouve à l'épreuve » et partie

Gajil qui c'était relever : o-OK donc Mirajane tu veux bien m'explique pour pourquoi la crevette est devenue comme ça

Mirajane : comment ça

Gajil qui commençait à s'énerver : la crevette qui est garçon manquer et colérique

MIrajane : à ça bon je t'explique tu sais que Levy chan est orpheline pas vraie

Gajil : comme le trois quarts du monde de cette guilde

( note de l'auteur voici une ost pour vous mettre plus dans l'ambiance juste pour mieux apprécier la fic juste recopier le lien dans la barre de watch?v=wN26LY-_rQs&amp;index=16&amp;list=WL)

Mirjane : oui, mais les parents de Levy était aussi des mages de rang –s à cette époque Levy ne savait pas lire elle était comme aujourd'hui, mais lors de son dixième anniversaire ses parents passionnés par les livres voulaient lui montré leur beauté, mais ils se sont fait attaquer par ces mercenaires et ont été tué Levy a vu ses parents par ce qu'elle d'écrivait comme une ombre démonique c'est le maitre qui la sauvée .trois jours après l'attaque Levy s'enferma dans la bibliothèque ses parents et passa une semaine sans manger pour apprendre à lire elle voulait que ses parents soit fier d'elle, mais trois semaines après l'accident son grand frère fini par mourir de ses blessures

Gajil : et après elle est devenue féminine

Mirajane : non avant y a eu le … oh lala c'est vrai de doit ne rien dire à ce sujet

Gajil : quoi, mais dit-moi …

Panther Lily : euh Gajil tu veux bien dégager la ligne

Une foule de mages grommelaient après notre dragon stayer

Gajil : ah oui merde merci pour l'info Mirajane

Mirajane : attend, il y a une dernière chose que j'ai à te dire

Gajil : quoi

Mirajane : les jeux sont toujours les mêmes jours c'est non seulement l'anniversaire de Levy, mais aussi …

Gajil : l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents

Mirajane : oui, mais elle a demandé de ne rien dire à ce sujet, car c'est extrêmement dur pour elle

Gajil : OK

?: EUH VOUS ALLEZ DÉGAGER LA FILE

GAJIL : désolé, et il partit en courant rejoindre Levy

Après dix minutes recherche de crevette il finit par trouver Levy sur le toit de la guilde et avec un air triste

Gajil : euh crevette

Levy : oh tient c'est toi alors elle ta expliquer

Gajil : oui

Levy : alors, arrête de dire que c'est facile

Gajil : mais de de quoi tu parles Mirajane m'a juste parlé de tes parents

À ces mots les yeux de Levy s'assombrissent pour revenir pleins d'étoiles

Levy : ah là la c'est mira elle reste toujours sur la même note

Gajil : de quoi

Levy : vaut mieux que tu voies ça par toi-même gajil

?: Attention attention ici Makarov qui parle la cérémonie d'ouverture débutera dans 5 minutes nous demandons à tous de venir se placé devant la scène merci

Levy : merde je vais être en retard à tantôt gajil

Levy sauta du toit et au passage entra par une fenêtre gajil bouche bée retourna par l'échelle, comment la crevette si frêle pouvait en un jour devenir une tigresse et puis cette féminité est-ce une simple carapace pourquoi elle avait tant changé pourquoi elle semblait tellement a la fille de son rêve et pourquoi elle faisait le même rêve il Fu couper dans ses penser quand des trompettes magique commencèrent a joué

Gajil : merde je suis en retard

Makarov : c'est avec grand plaisir que je déclare les grand jeux sportif de fairy tail comme à chaque année c'est ce passeront sans magie et oui mes chers enfants la magie a beau être importante il ne faut pas oublier que dans la vie il faut savoir vivre sans magie c'est pour ça que ces jeux ont été créé sur ces mots je laisse notre grande gagnante de l'année dernière

On entendit un roulement de tambour pour gajil c'était le moment de vérité Levy était-elle vraiment la précédente gagnante ?

Makarov : j'ai nommé LEVY MGARDEN

Un tonner d'applaudissement rugit tout le monde acclama la crevette qui faisait un grand sourire

Alors c'était donc vrai se dit gajil o pouvais voir tous les mage présent applaudir Levy on pouvait aussi jett et droy avec des pancartes écris GO LEVY.

Levy : merci tout le monde comme vous le savez se sont les quinzièmes jeux cette année j'ai encore l'intention de gagner, mais se sera la dernière fois et oui j'ai trop gagnée alors ceci est mes dernier jeux, mais je ferais en sorte que ce soit le plus amusant de tous

Makarov : bien voici maintenant le moment du sceau pour les nouveaux de cette année vu que c'est une compétition sans magie nous scellons toute magie dans la guilde et les lieux d'épreuve Levy à toi de joué

watch?v=57szXAmK0-Q (note de l'auteur voici un ost pour vous mètre dans l'ambiance cliqué sur le lien )

Makarov apporta un étrange poignard et le donnas a Levy. La jeune fille pris une grande inspiration et fit une entailler un peu profonde dans se paume ainsi que ainsi l'autre elle tendit les paume vers l'avant paume vers le ciel pendant que le couteau flottais tout en brillant s'évaporant en avent d'elle du sang commençais à flotter en sortant de la plais. Levy croisas les bras vers le haute les doigts vers le bas puis elle se mit à virevolté comme une fée puis un sceau apparais et Levy se mets à récité une formule

Levy : que chaque mage que chaque formule que devienne inutile que cet endroit deviennent un lieu où la magie n'as pas cours je scellerais toute magie de mon sang que le pacte opter LIEN DE SANG

Une énorme lumière jailli et tout le monde fus éblouis gajil était légèrement ébranles il n'avait jamais vu la crevette perdre autant de sang enfin la lumière retira Levy s'évanouisse mais elle fut rattraper par gajil qui avait un air inquiet mirajane lui dit d'aller à l'infirmerie pendant ce temps ce temps Levy rêvais elle rêvait du passé de sa famille de leurs mort et puis se vit tente de se suicider en sautant d'une falaise par ce garçon et tout devais noir. Levy se réveillas en sueur et apeurer, mais elle vit gajil entrain de dormir sur une chaise les bras croisse elle le regarda d'un regard doux et rougis car oui notre petite Levy était amoureuse de gajil redfox mais pour elle c'était non réciproque perdu dans ses pensée elle ne vit pas que qu'il s'était réveiller et la regardais aussi quand elle le réalisa elle devint rouge tomate et détourna le regard par chance Makarov entra et se dirigea vers Levy pour lui parler

Makarov ; Alors ma petite comment va tu

Levy : bien, mais c'était plus dure que la dernière fois je crois que mira avait raison si je le refais a nouveaux ça en serra finie moi, mais je me sens capable pour la compétition

Makarov : d'accord mais ne te surmène pas trop ok

Levy : d'accord maitre

Makarov : gajil je te demanderais de sortir il faut que je parle a Levy sil-te plais

Gajil sorti avec un peu de résistance il voulait restais avec Levy il était très inquiète et perturbé par tout ce qui se passait mal il ne voulait pas le montré

Quand Levi sorti elle était totalement régénérer elle salua gajil et parti se préparer. Une heure passa et tout le monde c'était réuni au lieu de course

Première épreuve : parcours d'obstacle (note de l'auteur imaginer un parcours comme pour américain ninja ce lien vous amenez a une vidéo qui vous donnera une idée du parcours) videos/71455-elet-hall-at-stage-2-of-the-american-ninja-warrior-2014-national-finals


End file.
